Always A Chance
by FinDeiRoma
Summary: As two girls arrive in Konoha, they both bring big changes to the Uchiha household. As pasts are revealed and people fall in love, what is going to happen when the Akatsuki get involved? SasukeXOC and ItachiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Always A Chance

Written by: Kai and Umiki

co-written by: My best friend, Zara Uchiha (Its her username on FF, XD)

I just recently finished my characters background and thought it was high time to get to work on the first chapter of 'Always A Chance' I still have about two other stories for these two OC's to work on though...XD Well, I hope you all like this chapter! Please leave a review! ^_^

Summary: As two girls arrive in Konoha, they both bring big changes to the Uchiha household. As pasts are revealed and people fall in love, what is going to happen when the Akatsuki get involved? SasukeXOC and ItachiXOC

Chapter 1:

Lady Tsunade adressed the gathered ninja. "We will be having two girls visit Konoha."

Many of the listinerers were confused.

"Then why all the secrecy?" demanded Sasuke, motioning to the shut and covered windows.

Tsunade sighed. "We have no information on these girls except that they might be from the stone village. Also, they arn't listed in any ninja records I can lay my hands on. Their not even regestered in the Stone village." Tsunade sighed again and rubbed her temples.

"So..." prompted Sakura

"they will be here wthin the hour, I want all of you to keep tabs on them. Who knows where their from..."

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, and Kiba nodded their heads and walked out of the Hokage's office.

Tsunade opened the windows and wondered, "I hope their not s-ranked nin. They might cause problems then..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Two girls walked towards the gates to Konoha.

The tallest one looked to be about 24 years of age. She had her long blonde hair pulled into a half-ponytail, with her bangs brushed to the side, covering her left eye. Her light green eyes scanned her outfit. Black short-shorts, grey t-shirt, black gloves that ended at her elbows, and a mini-jacket that was all black except for a red cloud design on the back.

"Hey, Zara, do I look ok to you?" asked the blonde, turning to look at her companion.

Zara nodded and examined her clothing. She wore a grey school girl uniform top and a small grey skirt with black shorts underneath and wrappings covering her right leg. Her hair was styled into two buns that rested on the top of her head. A white belt rested on her hips and a pouch rested on the left side.

Zara looked at her companion, a question on her lips.

"Zara, you look great! Don't worry." smiled the blonde. The older girl patted her friend on the top of the head, making the brunette laugh.

"Nay, Kiari?" asked Zara

"What?"

"What are you looking forward to when we get to Konoha."

Kiari thought for a moment. "I'm looking forward to seeing Ita again, being able to get pocky, and just hang out!" replied Kiari, a soft smile on her lips. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm looking forward to meeting new people and getting stronger." replied Zara, as the two companions arrived at the gates to Konoha.

As the two girls passed the gateway, six ninja approached them.

"Are you two visiting?" asked a boy clad in orange.

Zara replied. "Yes, we are looking for my companions friend."

"Who are you?" demanded a boy with hair styled like a duck buts. Kiari laughed softly. He glared at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Zara. My companion is called Kiari."

"I'm Naruto!" said the orange clad ninja. "The people behind me are Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, and Kiba." As Naruto said each persons name, they made some sort of motion to show who they were.

"Nice!" said Kiari, "Hey, do you know where there is a place where they sell pocky?"

"She has an obsession with those..." whispered Zara to Naruto. Naruto nodded slowly, not really getting it.

Neji kept looking at Zara then TenTen, it was making a few people dizzy watching him.

"Whats wrong?" asked TenTen, looking at Neji.

"Have you ever met Zara before?" asked the Hyuuga

"No, why?"

"You and Zara have the same hairstyle." he announced.

Zara and TenTen looked at each-other, both smiling. "I love your hair!" They said at the same time.

Kiari began to slink away and was headed to a food store. A sign for pocky was in the store window. As her back was turned to the group, they all watched her walk towards the store.

"Um...does she know about the symbol on the back of her coat?" asked Sakura, pointing at the retreazting form on Kiari.

Zara sighed. "It was something she had when I met her, two years ago. And, she is a kind person, not heartless like the Akatsuki." said Zara, answering the unasked question. As the six ninja looked at Zara, the brunette smiled weakly and ran to catch up with her friend.

"Can we trust them?" asked Sasuke

"Zara did say that kiari wasn't heartless..." added Kiba

Neji coughed slightly, gaining the attention of everyone. "Zara mentioned the Akatsuki. I believe that it is safe to say that Zara is ok. But, Kiari is the one we will have to look out for."

TenTen nodded. "Zara has the chakra of a healer, like Sakura."

"What about Kiari?" asked Kiba

"She is keeping her chakra surpessed. I can't get a clear reading off her." replied TenTen, shaking her head slightly.

The others nodded and went to see what was going on at the shop the two new girls had gone into.

Kiari was apparently oblivious to the surprised/angry looks she was getting from the shoppers/store keeper. Zara stood next to her friend, laughing at something the blonde had said.

"Hey, Kiari-chan!" Announced Naruto, "i was wondering-"

"Why we came to konoha?" interupted Zara, a knowing smile on her face.

kiari shook her head, laughing softly.

"We came here because my cousin wanted us outta Iwagakure. And, an old friend of mine invited us -well, me- to stay with him."

"You mean Itachi-san?" asked Zara,

"What about my brother?" asked Sasuke, appering next to Zara.

The brunette squeeked and turned sharply to look at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke glanced at Zara just as Sakura begun to cling to his arm. He scowled, and tried to pull his arm away from the pink-haired Kunoichi. He failed. (with a side of Epic, XD)

"Yes, I was talking about Ita!" smiled Kiari, an almost nonexistant blush on her cheeks.

"why do you sound so happy?" demanded Sasuke, regarding the older blond with a cold stare.

"I just am." Kiari smiled and patted Sasuke's head. "You remind me of Ita when he got pissed at me." Lauging to herself, Kiari grabbed an arm-full of Pocky and some instant ramen bags. She went to the counter, and was soon followed by Zara, who was opening her purse.

"I like Kiari-chan." announced Naruto "She likes Ramen. And anyone who likes ramen has a good heart!"

Sakura frowned. "No they don't! Sasuke-kun dosn't like ramen and he has a great heart!" She screeched, letting go of the said boys arm. "Your method isn't effective at all!"

"you're a dobe, Naruto."

"teme."

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

This continued until TenTen yelled at the two boys to shut up. Sakura took advantage of this and grabbed Sasuke's arm again.

Zara walked back to the group, roling her eyes at her older companion.

"Kiari and I are going to find Itachi-san." stated the brunette.

"If you are looking for my brother, I can direct you." Stated Sasuke. He pulled his arm away from Sakura, causing t girl to whine.

"Don't go, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed, ignoring the kunoichi. He turned and walked to the store's door,

"You comming, Zara?" he asked.

"Mmh!" replied Zara, waving goodbye to everyone. She rant to catch up with Sasuke.

"If i ever said that I liked her, I take it back." hissed Sakura. The rest of the group rolled their eyes, liking Zara that much more.

-00-0-0-0-0-

"Sasuke?" Zara asked, walking beside the silent Uchiha.

"What?" he asked, his emotions not changing.

"Why do you not like your brother?"

"did I ever say I didn't?"

"No, but, the way you said Itachi-san's name, implied that you do." stated Zara.

Sasuke frowned at this. Who was this girl, and how could she read his voice? Was she reading his mind?

"You shouldn't get involved." he stated. "Being the stalker and rabid fan-girl you most likely are, you should set your sights on some one in your league."

Zara stopped in her tracks. Had she heard him right? she laughed, clutching her stomach. Tears came to her eyes, from laughing so hard.

Sasuke glared at Zara. Who was this girl, to laugh at him?

"You think i'm interested in you? Wow, talk about being Mr. Ego! Why would I be interested in a creep like you?" Zara snapped at Sasuke. "I hate guys that just assume things! Stop, kay? I don't need any guy to make me feel complete. I'm not desperate." Zara humphed and then stalked off in a different direction, leaving a slightly stunned Sasuke in her wake.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kiari had long since abandoned walking with Sasuke and Zara. She was too eager to find Itachi.

She headed towards the Uchiha compound, totally aware of all the people staring at her back. She knew that Ita and Sasuke were the only survivors of the masacar caused by Madara.

Thinking of the clan, she realised that things were going to be easier than expected. She bit her bottom lip, wondering what Ita would say when he saw her again. It had ben two years since she last saw him.

"He's my family." she said aloude, remembering the pinky promise they had made. "It's all gonna be fine."

She spotted a man in a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. She smiled and ran towards the lone figure.

"ITA-KUN!" she yelled, tackling the elder Uchiha.

"Kiari, it's been a long time. I'm glad that you are safe."

Kiari smiled and let go of Itachi. She smiled. Itachi frowned.

"Turn around, Kiari." he demanded. Kiari obliged, not wanting to make her ex-sensei mad.

"Why are you wearing..that?" he demanded, in a whisper.

Kiari looked at the ground. this wasn't the way she planed on meeting him.

"i'm sorry, Ita." said Kiari, her voice oddly devoid of all emotion. her face had gone blank, causing Itachi to shake his head.

"Anywhay! Please tell me what has been going on over these two years! I have so much to tell!" Kiari became sudently happy again. She smiled again. Itachi shook his head, wondering what he was going to do about her.

"Oh, I also have a companion. She's 16 and I trained her! She's called Zara."

Itachi nodded, and walked towards the main house. Kiari followed him, chatting about what she and Zara had done in the past two years.

"Are you hungry?" asked Itachi

Kiari nodded.

"i hope you like burnt food. I messed up like you do." he said, laughing slightly. Kiari scowled. Her cooking wasn't THAT bad. She just usually was lazy and forgot to do some steps...

"Zara can cook for us."

"Can't you?"

"Yea but, you know that I'm just too lazy to do that." Laughed Kiari, walking into the house before Ita.

Itachi laughed as well, she was a lazy person...

-0-0-0-0-

Zara sighed. she shouldn't have stalked off like that. Now she was lost...

"Lost?" asked a voice from behind her. Zara turned around to see Sasuke there.

"Oh, it's Mr. Ego. Care to apologize?" she said

"no, but my brother would never forgive me if I let you get lost...again." he replied, walking away.

"Itachi-san sent you?" Asked Zara, following Sasuke.

"Yes, he said that we would be loosing decent meals for about two weeks if you were lost."

Zara scowled at the back of Sasuke's head. He turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Apologize so we can be friends." she said, her voice full of honesty.

"Do you know how lame that sounded?"

"Do you know how lame the decent meal comment was?" retorted Zara.

A fter a long apuse sasuke spoke up again. "Fine. i apologize for calling you a Fan-girl...Happy now?"

Zara nodded, causing her buns to loosen slightly. She began walking again. Sasuke walked next to her, listneing to her talk about the places she had been with Kiari.

After a while, she began asking questions. and Sasuke actually replied to some of them.

"She's nothing like Sakura." he thought. "She's a good conersationalist, and has some pretty interesting stories." As Sasuke was listening to Zara speak, he realized that he was enjoying her company. That he was liking her presence.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, standing in the kitchen.

"You don't know?" asked kiari, looking slightly shocked.

"It..i have no freaking clue..." said itachi.

Zara walked into the kitchen, yawning wide. "Morning!" Her brown eyes widened at the...thing...that was on a plate on the table. it wasn't the black, crispiness that freaker her out. She had seen a lot worse...no joke there. What had scared her was that it had just burst into a mini fireball.

"Hey, Kiari, did you try...coking again?" asked Zara, shaking her long hair out of her face.

Kiari nodded slowly. Her face flushed with embarasment. With out talking, Kiari handed Zara her apron, and sat at one of the chairs. Zara laughed as Kiari muttered, "i might have used gunpowder..."

A while later, a large batch of warm, fluffy pankakes were on the table.

kiari and Itachi began talkign about something. They were in a world of their own, even confusing Sasuke as he tried to follow thair conversation. He soon gave up and settled his attention onto the pankakes.

"Arn't you going to talk?" asked sasuke, biting into yet another pankake.

"No, you seem to not wanna talk right now." replied Zara,

Sasuke was still confused. He had know this girl for how long? About 5 hours? And she was reading his mind. no one else could do that.

"Hey!" Zara said, breaking the silence between her and Sasuke. "I'm gonna go exploring. Come with?"

Sasuke nodded.

Zara waved goodbye to Kiari and Itachi. She pratically ran for the door, with a cinfused sasuke no far behind her.

A few blocks away from the compound, Sasuke asked.

"Wy did you pratically scramble to get outta there?"

Zara laughed softly. "We escaped dish cleaning!"

Chapter 1: Complete!

Yay1 chapter one of nine is complete. This took me a total of two whole hours to type. And no, is not including breaks! XD

Thanks again to Zara Uchiha for being my co-writer, and my best friend! XD i love you, Tobi!

So, please leave a review on how you liked it! PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2 of nine

Always A Chance

chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! XD If i did, a few guys would be with their designated partners, and Tobi would be ruling the world!

Review reply:

Zara Uchiha: Thanks! XD Your the only reviewer so far though! XD, and also my co-writer...It is kinda sad...

Chapter 2:

"SAKURA!" yelled Ino, shaking her friend awake.

"What Ino-pig?" mumbled Sakura, still tired. Tsunade had been keeping the pink haired Kunoichi up late for the past week for additional training. Of course she would be tired.

"Forehead! We have bigger problems that your sleep-deprived mind! " said Ino, continuing to yell and shake her friend.

"What then?" asked Sakura, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Ino took a deep breath. "Sasuke-kun was seen walking with another girl!" gushed Ino. She waited for a response. She got none.

Sighing, Ino continued. "The worst part was, he was SMILING!"

Sakura shot up, now fully awake. "WHAT!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

This is pathetic...oh so pathetic..." mumbled Zara, leaning against a tree.

Naruto and Sasuke had been arguing for quite a while. And over something really stupid...clothing brands...

The TenTen look alike sighed again, and walked away, leaving the two friends to fight alone. I wasn't until about twenty minutes later, that they noticed her absence.

"Hey dobe," sasuke said,

"Ya teme?" replied naruto

"Where'd Zara go?"

"What? Where did she go!"

"I just said that, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Do- this isn't gonna help us find her.

"Ya, so, where did she go?"

"How should i know?"

"She's your girl-" SMACK!

Naruto never finished his sentence... Sasuke went in search of Zara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kiari, how did we get stuck with this?" sighed Itachi, scrubbing the pan used to make pancakes.

"I didn't know, but, that was awfully smart of Zara to run off like that. Well, not exactly. She's done things like this in the past before." ranted Kiari, who was drying some cups. She laughed softly, reminding Itachi of the past they had once shared.

The two of them continued to clean/dry in silence for a while.

"Hey, Ita-kun?" asked Kiari, looking to her right.

"Yes?"

"I challenge you to a fight!"

"Haven't done that in a while..."

"I know. Hey, there's no time like the present!" Kiari laughed again.

"We can't fight right now..."

"Why not?"

"Were doing dish-" "BUBBLE-FIGHT!" said Kiari, interrupting Itachi.

She grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew them into Itachi's face. He sputtered as some of the bubbles got into his mouth. He scowled, and cupped some water into his hands, throwing it on Kiari.

"Why you b-" began Kiari, only to be interrupted by Itachi.

"Language Kiari!" The two continued to throw soapy water at each other, making a mess of the once-clean kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, what do we do?" asked Ino

"What could he see in her, Ino-pig? Sasuke, my sweet sasuke has been out into a genjutsu by that demon of a girl." whined Sakura

"What do you mean, YOUR Saskue? He's mine!" hissed Ino

"We can't fight!" snapped Sakura, "WE have to get our sasuke away from her!"

Ino let a sly grin appear on her face. "I know someone who can help..."

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"Shikamaru!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke was still looking for Zara. His mission of top priority, was to find out who she was, and why she was here. Also, to find out who her companion, Kiari, is.

"Hey baka, where is she?" asked Neji, appearing next to Sasuke.

Mentally, Sasuke sighed in frustration. "I don't need your help."

"This is my mission also."

"I can handle this on my own, Hyuuga."

"You are such a baka. This is also my mission." stated Neji, his voice implying that the argument was over.

"You don't trust Zara."

"Yes and no. She is surprisingly hard to read. Her companion, Kiari, is easier. But, she is putting up a mask. That will prove to be the difficult part. According to my observations, I believe that Zara is putting up a mask as well."

"Either way, we need to find her."

Neji nodded, and the two brunets headed into town. They looked in every place, either obvious, or hidden.

"She's not in town." stated Neji. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The two headed towards the forrest, the only lace that they hadn't looked. As they approached the forrest, both felt the heavy air. As if someone had let their chakra go wild.

They found Zara fighting a kage bunshin. The two girls were wielding slender katana's. The sound of metal on metal clashed over and over again. Neji and Sasuke sat on the ground, behind some low-lying branches.

Zara sliced through the clone, causing it to disappear. She wiped her brow and threw two kunai into the trees. Two dull 'thunk's were heard. The kunai had embedded themselves in the wood above the two genin's heads.

"You two can stop hiding. I knew that you two were here for a while now." Zara stabbed the ground with the katana, and turned to look at the two boys. She smiled as they approached her.

"Ya know...If you were going to keep tabs on me, you shouldn't have been so obvious."

There was a long pause until Neji started to walk away. "You need to see the Hokage, now." Zara raised an eyebrow, but followed the Hyuuga. Sasuke followed them in silence, watching Zara carefully.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kiari grabbed a navy-blue towel, and placed it over Itachi's head. She sat on a chair, with Itachi sitting on the floor in front of her. Kiari ruffled Itachi's hair.

"Hn."

"That's right. The last time this happened, you were drying my hair." hmmed Kiari.

Itachi remembered the last time.

_Itachi held a towel in his hands. He walked towards a soaked Kiari. He placed the towel over her head, ignoring her annoyed expression on her face. Kiari looked up at Itachi, the towel partially covering her eyes. Itachi sighed slightly, and sat behind the blonde. He ruffled her hair, and felt Kiari relax under his touch. She leaned back and sighed. "Swimming was fun, wasn't it, Ita-kun?" _

Itachi turned to look at Kiari as she dropped her hands. Her eyes were closed in concentration, her mouth in a thin line.

"Kiari?" asked Itachi. He remembered the last time that she had looked that way. It hadn't been a pleasant experience.

"It's nothing." began Kiari. She shook her head slightly. "I just miss the old times. With you and Dee."

"You miss that? You miss the killing and the blood?"

"No...not at all." Kiari's voice came out as a whisper. "I miss how it was the three of us, how we were all looking after each-others backs. And all the fun times. Remember the pool? Dee got attacked by Tobi..." Kiari's voice broke off. Silent tears began to fall from her eyes.

Itachi sighed inwardly. "Kia, I didn't miss them but, I missed you." Itachi watched Kiari for a moment. the blonde smiled slightly, her tears still falling.

"I thought that when I left, that all this fear and pain would go away. The fear of having to kill others, and the pain it brought me. I thought that I would be able to forget all that had happened. But, with Dee as my cousin, that was/is impossible. Dee's playing a dangerous game..if he looses, he dies, and so might you, Ita." Kiari's tears began to fall heavily. "I'm tired of keeping my mask on. I'm scared, thats the truth, I'm just the scared little 19 year old you remember me as..." Kiari's tears continued to fall down her face, her silent sobs caused her body to shake.

Itachi sighed, and stood up. He wrapped his arms around the crying girls frame, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I'm worried too."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Shizune!" called Neji

"Yes?" asked Shizune, appearing from behind a stack of books. "How can I help?"

"We need to see Tsunade." stated Sasuke. Shizune nodded.

"Sure, Give me a moment, I need to check if she can see you." Shizune walked away, her pet following her.

Neji turned to look at Zara. The brunette girl shifted her weight, uncomfortable under the Hyuuga's gaze.

"Who are you?" He asked

"You already know. I'm Zara." replied the look alike.

Neji almost sighed in annoyance. "I asked you who you are." He repeated.

Zara looked up, her face looked like a child's after their favorite toy had been taken away.

"I asked you a question!" snapped Neji, already tired of Zara's attitude.

"Leave her alone." stated Sasuke. Neji turned to look at the younger Uchiha.

Shizune walked next to Neji, and said, "Tsunade can see you now."

Zara nodded happily, inwardly glad to be free of the mini-interrogation. The two boys followed Zara.

Tsunade sat behind her large desk, with papers strewn around her haphazardly.

"What happened?" She asked, being right to the point.

"She is a fighter, and is also a healer." reported Neji.

Tsunade didn't look surprised. She turned to look at Zara. "Who are you?"

"I hate that question..." said Zara

"Well, we still need you to answer it. Are you a rogue nin, or what else?"

Zara shook her head, laughing softly. "I'm not technically a ninja at all!"

Tsunade didn't press on that point. "What about your companion, Kiari?"

"Kiari can speak for herself."

"Why are you here?"

"We came to Konoha to visit a friend of Kiari's and her cousins."

"What is the real reason?"

"Same as said earlier."

"Who is Kiari's cousin?"

Zara shook her head. "Kiari should be the one to tell you that."

Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk, causing the three gennin to flinch. "Tell us who you are!"

Zara clenched her fists and stared at the ground. She tried to calm down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Sasuke was holding back the urge to yell at Tsunade. At this, Zara smiled.

"I will tell you of who I am."

Sasuke look at Zara. Oddly enough, his eyes showed concern, something that had not been seen in those eyes for quite a long time. Tsunade nodded, and sat back down.

"I was born here, In Konoha. At a very young age, I left. At Iwagakura, I met Kiari."

Tsunade chuckled softly. "Yu only told us part of your story. You don't trust us."

"Of course not. And, I don't believe that you need to know any more, since I do not." replied Zara.

"You do. But you won't tell me."

"Ask and see. There's always a chance that I will answer you."

"Alright then, who taught you?"

"A woman named Uzihari Akira, she taught me medical jutsu, and basic defensive jutsu. After that, Kiari was my sensei."

"So, you never became a ninja?"

"No."

"Wanna be one?"

"Thats too simple. You want me to spy on Kiari. If then, no."

Tsunade frowned. Zara was a hard nut to crack.

"I will test you of your skills. I will rank you based on your score. Is that sadasifactory?"

"Yes."

"I won't ask you to spy on Kiari but-"

"If you wanna know about her past, ask her yourself. I know absolutely nothing about it, nor who her cousin is."

"Answer this then, Did Kiari know Itachi before she ever set foot inside Konoha?"

Zara bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should lie or tell the truth. "Yes." she replied, truthfully.

Tsunade nodded. "That's interesting..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, what do we do?" pressed Ino, clinging to her teammates arm. Shikamaru shook his head. The blonde had just finished explaining the problem that had arisen with Sasuke. Sakura had also been involved.

Mentally, he was rolling his eyes. It was already obvious that nothing would work to get Sasuke to like them. He had looked over each and every situation, each coming into a dead end. Also, he had a large crush on his 'troublesome' teammate. So, there was no way in hell that he was going to help her get someone else.

'Take that Sasuke!" thought Shikamaru.

"Heres what you two have to do..." began Shikamaru. Who was mentally laughing his head off. If all things went well, Ino would come crying back to him...

-0-0-0-0-

Itachi felt Kiari wrap her arms around him, and her breath steady. She pushed against him, making him let go. She stepped back a few inches, "I'm scared that I will have to leave again, that I will have to die again." Her voice was a little hoarse from all the crying, and sounded nasally. Itachi shook his head, and went to one of the counters in the kitchen. He handed Kiari a red box when he came back.

"Pocky" he asked, pointing to the box in the blonde's hand.

Kiari smiled at her old Sensei. "Thanks Itachi, your the greatest!" She laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, lets see what's going on in the world!" Kiari walked away, leaving Itachi to follow her.

Chapter 2: Complete!

Umiki: Whew! I got it done! XD Now, all that left is posting! Oh, FYI, Zoe, I cut out part of a later chapter to another part because it makes more sense then...but, I hop anyone who read enjoys this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Always a chance

Chapter 3

"Try again."

Punch left, dodge right, kick,dodge,underhand blow to the head, then

pinned to the ground, a kunai at the throat.

"Again..." urged Neji

"No."

"Then try. It'snot overuntill you can beat me." snapped the Hyuga.

Zara glared into the milky-white eyes above her. Then she shook her

head. "I'm tired, and wan to get something to eat."

Neji shook his head. "You're not leaving. You have to fight me."

Zara let out a long sigh. "I only fight when absoutly necessary."

Neji blinked a few times at the sincerity of the brunetts words."It's

necessary, Zara."

With a sly smirk from Zara, Neji soon found himself pinned to the

ground,a kunai at is throat. Zara stood up, brushed off her skirt,and

began to walk away. She turned around atone point to say, "Goodnight,

Neji-san."

Tsunade shook her head after the final exchange between the two

ninja. The hokage notedhow Zara had witheld most of her abilities

untill Neji had said that it wasn necessary to fight. Also, Tsunade

noted how the girl was capable of holding a long-term healing

ninjutsu. A bonus to the girl, if nothing else.

Sasuke was waiting by the training grounds gate for the tenten

look-a-like. As Zara approached, he nodded once and went to walk beside

her. For a while, the two walked in silence, unwilling to shatter the

peacefull silence.

"I hate fighting." stated Zara, surprising the youngest Uchiha slightly.

Sasuke turned to look at his brunette companion. "What?"

"Fighting brings about more fighting, then ultimately; death. Kiari once

told me that if you have to fight or kill, you might as well enjoy it.

When she told me that, I remember that it occured to me that she must have killed before to come to that conclusion." Zara trailed off, not knowing what to say next. Luckily, Sasuke began talking.

"Do you know why she told you that?"

Zara shook her head, "I don't know anything about Kiari's background.

Well, appart from the fact that she, her itoko, and Itachi make an

unexpected family. She only told me that the three of them were

together for a long than that...nothing." Zara sighed

before continuing. "I feel useless. Kiari and I used to be like

sisters. Now, were more like aquantinces. I hate it! I'm sick of how

she is always relying on Itachi-san. I miss my sister..."

Sasuke 'hn'ed softly. "You care too much, Zara."

"I don not!"

"If you didn't, would you really be getting jelious of my brother and

Kiari? You should just forget it."

Zara bit her lower lip, knowing how minute her problems were compared

to everything else happening in the shinobi nations. Beside her,

Sasuke shook his head. As Zara had become quiet, he was reminded of the

servant girl he would always play with when he was younger. Before the

masacar that was caused by Madara. The young Uchiha knew that the

little girl was long dead.

"Hey Sasuke?"asked Zara

"Hn?"

"Are we friends?"

The seemingly innocent question startled the Uchiha. Slowly, he nodded.

Zara smiled. "Great. Well, last one home has to clean dishes!"

Laughing, Zara ran ahead of Sasuke.

The Uchiha shook his head, but ran to catch up with his friend.

Unaware of her suroundings and the imediate danger, Zara continued

running. Not far away, Ino and Sakura were hiding in some bushes. Not

far from the hiding kunoichi, there was a large fountain. The girls

had build a complex trap, that ended with Zara in the

had built it with guidance from Shikamaru.

"Almost..." hissed Ino, ready to pull the trigger.

BAM! PWOOO! PLUNK!

"I'm gonna kill someone!"

Sasuke stopped just in front of Zara,who was curently sitting in abut

a foot of cold water. He was doing a damn good job at keeping his face

stoic, yet, you could see the slight twithch of his lips. A sure sign

of laughter.

"What are you doing?"

Zara scowled."What does it look like to you?" She snapped, trying to

rise from the cold water. She hissed as one of her legs hit solid

ground. "OW! I'm SO gunna kill whoever did this!"

"As if, Zara." laughed Kiari, appering out of seemingly nowhere with

Itachi not far behind her.

Zara saw how her bolond friend had slightly puffy eyes from crying.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!"snapped Kiari, surprising the three around her. Softer

though,she said, "It's nothing at all..."

Kiari helped Zara out of the fountain, a smile once again gracing her

face. "So...why were you in the fountain?"

Zara scwled, then pointed to a piece of metal that was broken.

"Wow, and I thpought that your incident last spring was pathetic! This

tops it all!" laughed Kiari, her tone was joking, yet, her words

pierced Zara.

Zara stood there, wet, and most of all, cold. To add to her problems,

her left ankle hurt like hell! Sasuke tood a glance at Zara, noticing

how she was favoring her right leg. He sighed, thinking that what had

happened wasn't funny anymore and how oblivious Kiari was to her

companions discomfort.

"Hey, let's go!" Kiari said, tugging at the smaller girls arm. "I

wanna show you something that I found at home! Also, I havn't had a

chance to spar with you since we got here..."

Sasuke noticed how Zara looked embarased and how she was advoiding

making eyecontact with Kiari. He decided to intervein.

"She can't."

Kiari turned to look at the young Uchiha, her voice was harsh when she

spoke. "Why do you speak up for Zara?" The blonde kunoichi glared at

Sasuke untill he actually began to feel a little uncomfortable under

her gaze.

"Er...Lady Tsunade wants me to meet her at the Hokage tower for some,

well, some testing."

Kiari looked at Zara, her face was impassive, yet, her eyes held anger

and what semed to be sadness. "You will be telling me what you told

Tsunade, all of it, Zara." snapped Kiari, sounding like an ANBU

captain, giving her squad orders.

"Lady Tsunade found out herself!" exclaimed Zara, throwing her arms up

in defence.

"Kia, you WILL be backing down. Or, I can just tell Tsunade..." said

Itachi, speaking for the first time since his arival with Kiari.

"No. This is more important than that."

"Think before you act, Kia. Even if the adrenilin is rushing through

your veins...think first. Think long and hard. Just like you had to

do when i was training you to be a killer."

Kiari's eyes widened at Itachi's last word. Then her shoulders droped,

and her face was covered in darkness.

"I'm no killer like they wanted me to be. They wanted me to loose

everything, just like most of the others had. Yet, I had my Itoko..."

Kiari breathed deep, trying to calm herself, as, she was shaking with

a mix of anger and contempt towards herself. "Zara...it's too late

for me to ever ask for you to forgive me but, please?"

Zara shook her head in confusion. "What am i forgiving you for?"

The blonde kunoichi hissed softly. "For everything, Zara. For bringing

you into this mess that is my life. For bringing you into my

unexpectedly bloody family..." Kiari gave a sad smile to Zara. "Go

then, to Lady Tsunade. May I walk there with you?"

Zara gave her friend a skeptical loook, but nodded. "I'm going to lean

on your arm."

Kiari nodded, and the two companions headed towards the hokage tower.

"Sasuke-kun!" called Sakura and Ino, running towards said boy, not

noticing Itachi standing mnot far away. "We saw what happened!"

"Zara's such a klutz!" ecxlaimed Ino

"Hn." said Sasuke, walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Ino and Sakura were not going to let their 'beloved' Uchiha get away

that fast! The rushed him, heach girl grasping on of his arms. A few

seconds after that, a had pulled them away from Sasuke. The girls

looked up into the face of Itachi, the then proceded to flee for their

life.

After the girls were gone, Sasuke looked at hid older brother. "She

was in the Akatsuki, wasn't she?"

Itachi nodded slowly, proud of how fast that his little brother had

picked up on that fact. "Yes, she was in ihe Akatsuki, as was I."

"After you left Konoha, you were off in the Akatsuki, with her?"

"Not the way you are thinking, but, to the most part, yes. Do you

still hate me?"

"Why the hell doe's everyone think i hate you?" demanded Sasuke

"Because, I left you alone, forced you to be an adult, and let myself

be controled by the rage I felt towards Madara."

"No more excuses!"

Itachi stayed silent for a while. "Kia, her Itoko, and I worked

together for a small while. That's all that happened."

"You lie badly, brother. More than that happened. Hell, Zara said

barly anything at all, and her words were more satisfying!"

"I'm not the one to tell the story."

"That's BS! I'm sick of being left in the Dark! Do you even trust me

in the least?" snapped Sasuke, getting pissed at his brother.

"Zara's in the dark to..."

"Oh? Is that supposed tio make me feel better?"

Itachi chose to not answer. Instead, he looked away, as if he was

remembering a painfull memory. With sudden clarity, Sasuke widened his

eyes.

"You...you love Kiari, don't you?"

Itachi shook his head, "I'm part of the past that she dosn't want to

remember..." Then, the elder Uchiha walkied away.

Chapter 3: End

Kai and Umiki:Well, theres chapter 3! XD I'm so glad that i got it

done! And, in only three hours of typing at my school's library! So,

please review! tell me what you think of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Always A Chance: Chapter 4

Author note: I feel terrible for not being able to write lately. But, I'm really glad to be able to type. So, please enjoy chapter 4 of Always A Chance!

Chapter 4:

Zara leaned heavily on Kiari's arm, yet, the older kunoichi seemed to not care. The blonde moved her hair out of her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Kiari?"

"Yeah, Zara?"

Zara pulled on Kiari's arm, causing the blonde to stop. "Tell me now."

Kiari seemed to freeze at those three words. Once again, she bit her lower lip. Leading Zara to a bench, Kiari cleared her throat.

"I was never the killer they tried to make me into. They let me stay only because of my Itoko. If I had only never expressed the want to learn to fight, possibly all of this could have been avoided."

Zara looked at the blond next to her. Next to her was the girl who was her sister. Next to her was the girl who taught her that there was always something good, the girl who had saved her life a few times. But now, Zara saw that Kiari wasn't the same girl that she was used to. Kiari was an adult in her own right, and was ready to be the person she was meant to be.

"It's true, I was a member of the Akatsuki. An active member with my name in the Bingo Book. I faked my own death, so that Itachi and I could leave. We went our separate ways. Then not long after I was gone, I met you."

Zara looked down, trying to wrap her mind around all that had just been said.

"There's no reason for you to want to stay near me now. I continue to lie my way through many situations. But, I always took care to not lie to you. You have the uncanny ability to tell if one is lying…"

"Why?"

That one word held a thousand questions.

"My greatest fear in this world; is being alone. Then after it, is loosing those who I call my unexpected family. Itachi once told me that I care too much about others, putting myself in harms way to save them. But that's who I am." Kiari looked up at the sky, and pulled out her hair band. Her long blonde hair fell down past her shoulders.

"Kiari..." Began Zara, "If I told you that it doesn't matter, what would you say?"

"It would be a lie." Came the sharp response from Kiari. "It matters. Everything in our lives matter."

Zara shook her head. Sure Kiari had great ability in a fight, but sometimes things went in one ear and out the other.

"I'm your sister. So, we are both in it together. You showed me that there was a reason to fight for tomorrow. You also gave me a sister who I can trust, even if she hides behind a mask during the day." Zara looked at Kiari and smiled softly. "Nothing will change the fact that you're stuck with me."

Kiari looked at her younger companion. "I don't deserve a friend or sister like you. Yet, here you are. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth till now."

Zara nodded once, then tried to stand up. Kiari pulled her back onto the bench.

"Let's just relax, 'kay?" smiled Kiari, still looking into the sky.

The TenTen look-a-like nodded, and looked up as well. "Always a chance for something…"

Author's note: In the written version of AAC, this scene wasn't there. I had to make this confession fit somewhat. So, this is what you got! Thanks to my sister (the creator of Zara) for being my co-writer.


	5. Chapter 5

Always A Chance

Chapter 5:

-A few days after Kiari and Zara talked-

Zara was still contemplating about Kiari. She was sad that the blond hadn't told her sooner but remembered that Kiari was scared of loosing her. She shook her head to clear up the clouds.

"Hey! Earth to Zara!" Tenten waved a hand in front of Zara's face.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry…" Zara blushed slightly in embarasment. It wasn't often that she totally spaced out.

The two friends were sitting by the pool at the Konoha Community Center. Not far off, children ran around and played with their friends. Their peals of laughter were almost addicting, to others it was contagious.

"Hottie at two o'clock!" Tenten pointed at one of the lifeguards

Zara shook her head. She just wasn't into checking out people. But, she still flushed like Hinata when the guy looked her way. It didn't help that her bathing suit was basically a spaghetti strap dress that was black with a white flower design. It was also slightly revealing.

"I remember, Hinata said that she was coming to meet us." Remarked Tenten, smiling slightly.

Zara thought for a moment before she remembered who Hinata was. She was the cute Hyuga girl who was also very shy. Zara also remembered watching the Hyuga girl fight yesterday. She had great possibilities with her abilities, and it was evident to Zara that Hinata had a kind heart. Because of that, Zara and Hinata had become good friends.

"Is Sakura or Ino coming as well?" asked Zara. She still didn't know that Ino and Sakura didn't like her at all.

"Don't bother with them." Offered Tenten. "They only mean trouble…"

Zara nodded slowly, not understanding the deeper meaning behind her look-a-like's words.

"Um…h-hello…" mumbled Hinata, her face completely red.

Zara smiled brightly. "Hi Hinata!"

Both seated girls moved over to make room for Hinata. The shy girl settled down in-between her two friends. Not long after, the three of them chatted aimlessly about almost every subject. Only when Hinata went extremely red, did they stop talking. Following the Hyuga's gaze, the look-a-likes also blushed slightly.

Most of the male rookie-12 were not that far away. The bonus? They were all shirtless and buff. Hinata's blush deepened even more when Naruto came closer.

"Hey girls!" Yelled Naruto, smiling big.

"How are the youthful blossoms of Konoha doing this fine afternoon?" asked a boy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl-cut. "I don't believe that I have met one of these very youthful ladies!" He smiled at Zara.

Zara smiled back at him.

"Hey Lee, this is Zara." Introduced Tenten. "Zara, this is Lee. He's in my 3-man Cell with Gai-sensei and Neji."

Zara smiled, she got a good vibe off of Lee. "It's nice to meet you, Lee."

"CANNON BALL!" yelled Naruto, jumping into the pool. He drenched a few people who gave indignant cries.

Kiba was the next to jump into the pool, but not until he dropped off Akamaru with Hinata. Not long after, Kiba got out again, and the three girls went into the pool. By some chance, Tenten had jumped into the pool close to Neji Hyuga, her fellow cell-mate and long-time crush. Tenten immediately went bright red, and Neji developed a slight blush as well. Tenten bit her lower lip and splashed away, still bright red. Neji rubbed the back of his head in a very un-Neji way, and stepped back as well. Unknown to both, they had the same thought, 'Why did I move away?'

Tenten bit her lower lip before being pulled into a game of marco-polo by Lee and Naruto. Zara was already playing, and was trying to get Sasuke to play. So far her attempts amounted to nothing. Zara ended up pulling Sasuke into the pool, and splashing quite a few people. The brunette laughed while Sasuke glared at her slightly.

Not far away, Sakura and Ino were hiding in the bushes, planning a trap for Zara.

-Uchiha Compound-

"Zara and Sasuke are at the pool, ya' wanna go?" prompted Kiari, all of her hair tied into a single long ponytail. She smiled at Itachi.

"No." replied Itachi, not looking away from his scroll.

Kiari sighed. "I just wanna go swimming again like we did in the old days…." She thought, remembering the day the Akatsuki went to a pool.

Kiari and Itachi were sitting on one of the large decks of the compound. Itachi was surrounded by a plethora of scrolls and sheets of notes. Kiari was sketching depictions of birds and other flying creatures.

"Are you still anti-social?" she asked, laughing softly.

Itachi shook his head, "I don't do public places, Kia. You of all people should remember that."

Kiari flinched at the name but kept smiling, "So….you wont go with me to get more pocky?" She pouted.

The side of Itachi's mouth turned up in a semi-smile at the blonds pout. "You eat that stuff way too much." He stood up and went inside one of the compounds many houses.

Kiari smiled brightly. "The shop's outside!"

"I know that! I'm getting my wallet because we both know that you don't have any money." Replied Itachi, from inside.

"I do…your right. I don't have any money." Mused Kiari. Then she smiled. Itachi was kinda like Kakuzu in the way of spending money, as in both hated to spend money on luxuries. "Thanks, Ita-kun."

Itachi walked out of the house and headed to the gate, with Kiari not far behind him. Once the two of them reached the main street, Kiari kept looking into almost every shop. The last week had been spent training, studying, or working on her observation skills. She hadn't had any time to look around Konoha. To her, Konoha was a marvel with all the shops crowded close together. She grabbed Itachi's sleeve and pulled him into a shop with glass trinkets.

"Amazing…"

Itachi shook his head, "Pocky, remember?"

Kiari turned to look at him, "Right!" She led the way to the convenience store that had pocky, instant ramen, and miso paste. Itachi hung back as the blonde entered the store. As Kiari was browsing some of the food, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a male from the Sand village.

"Um...Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey baby…" he said.

Kiari narrowed her eyes. She hated being called baby, it made her feel like she was worthless. "Hey yourself." Her voice became flat, a clear message that she was getting angry.

"Fisety. Cute. Hey, me and some friends are in town for a while. Ya' want to come to a party?"

"Hell no." Spat Kiari, knowing what the Suna nin was wanting from her.

At this, the man became angry. "No one fucking says no to me!" He went to grab kiari's arm, but found the blonde out of his reach.

Itachi had pulled Kiari away from him, her back pressed against his chest. Kiari went slightly red.

"S-sorry dude! Didn't know that the chick was your chick!" The man sped out of the store.

Itachi glared at the retreating figure of the Suna nin and pulled Kiari out of the shop and in the opposite direction from the other nin.

"I-it's okay, Ita…" Mumbled Kiari, biting her lower lip. "If he did anything, I would have gone ninja on his ass."

Itachi's grip on her shoulder loosened a bit. "I know…"

At this, Kiari looked at Itachi. He had his usual FTW expression, but his eyes revealed his true emotions. He was angry. His arm was still around her shoulders as they walked through the streets. Biting her lower lip again, Kiari took her left hand and held onto his, dropping them to her side. Itachi looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, holding back a smirk. Kiari was beet red. In a spontaneous action, Itachi intertwined their fingers. If possible, Kiari went a bit redder and refused to look at Itachi. But, the two of them spent the rest of the day walking through Konoha like that.

-Hokage Tower-

Sasuke and Zara stood before Lady Tsunade. The Hokage was smiling. Kiari and Itachi were standing near the door, not looking at each other.

"Zara," Began Lady Tsunade as she held up a Konoha headband, "I present you with the Konoha headband. With this, it signifies that you are a true member of the Konoha ninja." She handed it to Zara, who then tied it around her neck.

"Because you were born here, you are able to join a cell if you wish."

Zara shifted on her feet, "Um….Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"I wont be here in Konoha forever. Kiari and I are family, sisters, and we go where the wind and rain take us."

"Then I pray that the wind and rain take you here often." Smiled Tsunade.

Kiari looked at Zara, smiling brightly. Sasuke looked at Zara and was frowning. Was she really going to leave? Even though they had only known each other for about a week, She was the only person apart from Naruto that he could call a friend.

"Kiari?" Prompted the Hokage

Kiari stepped forward, "I plan to stay in Konoha a bit longer. No more than a few months though." Zara smiled.

"You could also become a nin, possibly a Jounin under the right curmstances."

Kiari shook her head, "I only belong to Iwagakure. I was born there, and mostly raised there. But, it might be fun to see how Konoha ninja are different from Iwa ninja." The blonde smirked slightly. "Also, I still have things to wrap up here, and Zara has a friend."

Tsunade nodded, "Well, you are welcome here anytime."

-night time, Hokage tower-

Tsunade sat at her desk, flipping through a few reports when a cloaked figure appeared in her office.

"I'm not here to harm you. I only bring grave news."

Tsunade glared at the man in the cloak. He was covered head to toe in bandages, the only other clothing was a midnight-black cloak with a hood. Two yellow eyes stared un-blinkingly at Tsunade.

"Continue."

"Kiari is not who she appears to be. She was/is the S-ranked Ninja named Kia. An active member of the Akatsuki who was often times seen with the members Deidara and Itachi Uchiha. Also seen with the other female member, Konan. Kia is still a threat to society. Kiari is Kia. So, Kiari is a threat to society. She cannot be allowed to live for the crimes she helped to commit." The bandaged man then disappeared.

Tsunade didn't want to believe the bandaged man, but knew that she had to check into this intel. It was going to be a pain to find the Bingo book from three years ago.

Chapter 5: Complete!

Author note: Um….hard chapter to write. But thanks to summer, I have time! xD Once again, thanks to my little sister, the co-writer, for this story! And that's about it. Please review! I would appreciate it!


End file.
